Other Realm University
by Nyptunus
Summary: What if Sabrina had chosen to go to ORU instead of Adams College? What if she still shared a dorm with Roxie, Morgan, and Miles, but her college life was totally different? Full Summary Inside


**Author's Note: **_I know that this is a very rough start to my new Sabrina fanfic, but I just started the thought process of it and although it's not perfect, I think it will get better as the chapters progress. You may notice that there's little to no mention of Harvey, but everything is going to be worked out (and the WAT: Witches' Aptitude Test seems a little rushed), but in due time, the story will get better with the chapters. Please R&R!_

_"ORU: Orange, Rectangle University, they have a great Geometry Program"-Sabrina_

* * *

_Summary: What if Sabrina Spellman had chosen to attend the Other Realm University instead of attending Adams College? What if she still shared the same dorm room with Roxie, Morgan, and Miles, but her entire college life was changed? Find out in **Other Realm University **as Sabrina faces similar challenges to that of her High School Years and totally new challenges, such as Vampire Teachers, a Shape-Shifting Headmaster, and a portal to the Other Realm in her Dorm Room's closet. _

* * *

**Other Realm University**

Plump, white clouds hovered in the afternoon sky. Birds chattered happily as they soared around the sky, making a perfect wake up call for all citizens of Westbridge, Massachusetts. At a certain residence, Sabrina Spellman was just waking up to face the first day of summer.

"Ah, it's the first day of summer" she sighed sleepily as she sat up in her bed.

"That's not what you usually say to me in the morning, but ok" retorted Salem, her house pet.

"Oh you know what I mean, Salem. It's the first day that I don't have to return to the grueling noise of Mr. Kraft spreading his agony through the halls. It's the first day that I don't have to worry about being ridiculed by a certain Libby Chessler, or any Brad Alceros." She said, smiling happily.

"But you're forgetting one thing: What about not seeing Harvey every day now? What about not being able to cast spells and having them go awry like they did every day?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Sabrina rolled her eyes and pointed her finger at Salem. A jet of sparks flew from her pointer finger and immediately turned him into a pitch black alarm clock.

"You know I don't like morning radio" Salem complained. Sabrina smiled contentedly and fell back on her bed to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning Sabrina" Aunt Zelda said happily as she descended the stairs.

"Nice clothes" commented Aunt Hilda, pointing at Sabrina's pajamas.

"Yup, I figured: Why get dressed on such a peaceful summer day?" Sabrina said, sitting down at the kitchen table. Zelda clutched the cup she held in her hand and took a sip from it.

"Nice idea, but that won't work today" she said, raising her eyebrows at Hilda.

"What won't work today?" Sabrina asked, an immediate look of dread flooding her face.

"Erm, we meant to tell you this last week but we figured, why add stress to your last week of high school?" Hilda said as she poured hot coffee from a cup on the counter.

"Whadya mean, not put stress on me the last week of school? If this is about after school finals that Mr. Kraft conveniently arranged, I say we move!" she stressed. Zelda patted her hand slowly.

"It's nothing that serious, dear. What your Aunt Hilda meant to tell you was that you have to visit the Other Realm today under special circumstances." She said, nodding her head.

"And the circumstances would be?" Sabrina goaded impatiently.

"You have to take a test in order to be accepted into the Other Realm University" Hilda said, a look of guilt crossing her face. Sabrina's eyes grew wide and she smacked her forehead.

"I have to take another test? But, but, I _just _finished High School! And they already want me to take a test for their school, the _first day of summer_?" she panicked.

"It's not hard test, sweetie, I passed it with flying colors" Zelda bragged, waving her hand in the air.

"But you also discovered the cure to the common foot fungus last week, Zelda" Hilda pointed out. Zelda rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink.

"None of that matters now, it's just an aptitude test to quiz you on your magical abilities" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Great, this is going to leave no time for going to Disneyworld again" Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, but look on the bright side!" Salem said. Everyone turned to look at him. "At least you can perform magic where magic is needed, and magic is needed in most situations of life when it comes clearly to a young witch who wants to use the aforementioned spell casting." he said with great wisdom.

"Don't listen to the cat" Hilda said, rolling her eyes. "He went a little heavy on the tuna last night."

"Hey, at least I didn't spend all morning going heavy on my new Other Realm perfume, "I Can't Believe it's not Magic!" he replied in a sassy tone.

"Oh really?" Hilda asked curiously. She pointed at him and a poof of smoke encircled Salem. Suddenly a pink glow surrounded his black fur and the room was filled with a heavenly scent.

"At least there's a bright side to this dilemma: I don't hafta lick myself to be clean today"

* * *

Sabrina paced her room as she wrung her hands worriedly.

"C'mon Sabrina, what's there to worry about? " Salem asked as he sat on her bed, studying her every move.

"Oh, I don't know, I just have to go to the Other Realm to face my greatest fear: Taking a test in summer" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, even I went to the ORU" Salem said.

"_You _studied at the Other Realm University?" she asked in unbelieving tone. He tilted his head.

"Studied there, walked inside to negotiate with the headmaster about tearing it down, you pick which sounds better" he replied bluntly.

"Oh that's right, it must have been when you were in the height of your "golden years""

"Hey, I was a felon! I would've done anything to put a Mazatlan next to my headquarters." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of lightning coming from the linen closet. Sabrina got up and went to the closet that was conveniently located across from her bedroom door and swung it open. A gloved hand curled out and handed her an envelope.

"Thanks" she said, waving bye to the hand as she closed the closet again. As she brought the letter back into her bedroom, she heard a noise that startled her.

"_Attention Half Mortal! Open the envelope for an important message!_" came a voice out of the apparent thin air.

"Ok…" she said, carefully tearing the edge of the envelope with her pointer finger. The folded up piece of paper that was tucked neatly inside of the envelope immediately unfolded itself and bounced up in the air.

"Hey Salem, listen to this" she said after scanning the letter briefly, "_You are cordially invited to attend the honorary Newly Enrolled Student's Witch Debriefing for the Other Realm University. Please leave all pets, relatives, and belongings behind, for this is a test to test you on your magical abilities only. No studying is required. Please arrive at the Other Realm University Office promptly at Three P.M. on June the 18__th__. Signed, Horus Nilius, Headmaster of ORU_." After reading it aloud, the letter folded up once again and fell to the ground.

"Three P.M.?" Sabrina cast a glance at the clock on her bedside table. It read 2:44 in bold, red letters. "I gotta get ready!" she exclaimed, rushing to her closet and throwing it open.

"Erm, Sabrina" Salem interjected. She ignored him as she tossed clothes aside from the clutter in her closet. "Sab-Sabrina, aren't you forgetting one thing?" he asked timidly.

"What, what am I forgetting?" she asked worriedly.

"You have a pointer finger that can save you all the stress of being dressed formally for this, erm, shindig" he stated.

"Oh, that's right, duh" she said, pointing her pointer finger at herself. A string of sparks flew from her finger and magically transformed her outfit into a formal red blouse and skirt.

"Do I look OK?" she asked, twirling around the mirror.

"If you're looking to get a date at this thing, then yes, your outfit is _mighty mighty_" Salem said, blinking his eyes obviously.

* * *

Salem hopped down from Sabrina's bed and jumped onto the hamper that sat next to the linen closet.

"Ok, I'm ready" Sabrina sighed, having tried on several different outfits in order to impress the "officials" at the Other Realm University.

"Just remember to dot your I's and your P's" Salem reminded her. She rolled her eyes yet again at his comment as she opened the linen closet door. As she stepped inside, she turned around.

"Wish me luck!" Sabrina closed the door and was slowly being transported to the Other Realm as lightning flashed in the portal. She was finally ready to take her Witches' Aptitude Test, even if it meant she had to do it on the first day of summer.

* * *

**A/N**: After re-reading it, I now think that her leaving for the test/finding out about it should have been postponed for a later chapter, and she could've faced a different situation in the meantime (or at least Hilda and Zelda could've seen her off at the linen closet for support!) But, as I said, I believe that the story will progress in time! Thanks for reading!

Nyptunus


End file.
